Reach Under the Night Sky
by Libraax3
Summary: There is a new presence among the Arcobalenos and it's causing a disturbance within the Trinisette. She also brought something far more dangerous than Tsuna and his guardians ever encountered before. Rated T for language. EDITED!
1. Prologue: Advent of the End

_**[M&M]**_**: ****Lol…Libs is gonna kill me for being 3 weeks late D: But I did finish the story, so she'll be able to update the story how she likes :P I decided to edit this story. I was too unhappy with what was going on in the older version, and it was getting hard to write new chapters as I felt that no development was going throughout the story : Here is this story again, hopefully better than before!**

**[Libraax3]: I was already pissed at her for being late. Then she gives me a WHOLE DIFFERENT VERSION. So I was veryveryvery angry. But Actually, noting changed, just a little bit of the storyline, but the main storyline and characters are the same :D ENJOY~**

Disclaimer: Don't own except the OC characters

* * *

><p>Prologue: Advent of the End<p>

Meager sunlight filtered in through the iron-wrought grille that covered the window. A small figure lay crouched near the bed cot, shivering from the cold in the stone room. Though they looked a bit hazy from the lack of light in the room and exhaustion, green eyes glowed in the darkness. The sound of a door creaking open permeated the silence of the room, and a lanky figure of a male became visible from the doorframe. The man's lip curved into a small smile when he saw his prisoner. "Truth be told…I wasn't expecting to actually _catch _one."

The prisoner's eyes narrowed in fury, and a snarl tore from its throat. The man seemed to be humored at the response as he came closer. The figure shuffled back into a corner so that it was hidden in the shadows, but the piercing green eyes never left the man. "Came here to gloat?" a hoarse voice said angrily.

The man's crimson eyes narrowed in delight. "I just wanted to say that you should feel privileged, witch. You're going to make the advent of my family's power possible."

"Give _it _back to me." The figure's voice was cold.

The man shook his head as he sighed. "And here I was hoping that you would give me some sort of blessing." He laughed condescendingly. "Maybe I'm asking for too much." The man leaped back as a large shadow opened in front of him, only to flicker out a few seconds later. "Perhaps I have overstayed my welcome." He mused. Waving a hand in a farewell, the man left the room.

The figure remained hunched in its corner as the bright sunshine darkened to the hue of molten gold—it was sunset. The ragged cloak fell away to reveal an infantile face framed by black locks. "Stupid non-Trinisette rays…" was all that she muttered, her eyes staring forlornly at the stone wall.

x-x-x-x

Breaths were coming out as gasps now, wheezing, as small tears trickled from her eyes. Pain was her only thought as her body trembled violently. Blood was trickling from her lips from biting down so hard to keep herself from screaming. Her vision blurred when she tried to pull herself back up. She fell back down, and her body curled into a fetal position as she tried to ignore the pain. 'Damn them' she thought before closing her eyes.

x-x-x-x

Eyes snapped open as voices resounded from the door. They were hushed whispers but she had always been blessed with sharp hearing. "Are you sure?" was the muffled question.

She strained her ears to catch the answer, carrying her beaten body to the metal railings of the prison cell. All she could hear was, "…7 more. Elements…sky…"

The sound of a sharp breath was heard. "It is possible…"

"Yes. The end is all too clear now…"

The voices died away, signifying that the people had walked away.

She closed her eyes trying to decipher the meaning of those little words she heard. Her eyes snapped open, alarm flaring in her chest. "Shit, he didn't…!"

x-x-x-x

Trees rushed past her; a mottle of green, black, and brown. Her cloak flayed behind her like giant bat wings. Her body was burning from the strenuous task, but she pushed herself to reach her destination. Continuously, she strained her ears to hear if anyone was behind her, but only silence followed. She didn't fool herself with hope however, it was more than likely that they would find about her escape soon. Just then, in the distance, a high-pitched alarm rang off. A dull smile made its way to her face. Would she be able to reach her in time? In her hands was a small piece of something black. She clutched it so tightly her knuckles turned white. She had too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[M&amp;M]<strong>_**:** **A short prologue. I'm guessing that most of the readers who read the older version would know who it is ;D **

**[Libraax3]: HA! I hated this prologue. But plz review ~**


	2. Chapter 1: A Talk

_**[M&M]**_**: Lol. Introductions are always hard but yeah…I tried. For those who were wondering why the change from the older version, its b/c my writing chibi got back from her vacation and when she read it…let's just say she was mortified =_=**

**Writing Chibi: WTF is this?**

**Me: My story e_e**

**Writing Chibi: /shakes her head/ you are so hopeless you know that.**

**Me: OTL**

**Writing Chibi: How the hell did Libs put up with this crap? This makes me want to cry. No development, no clear plot line, no Hibari that Libs wanted. What have you been taking? No steroids!**

**Me: /in emo corner/ **

**So yeah :D **

**[_Libraax3_]: HEYYY! It was pretty good. :C I have reviewers to back me up. RIGHT RIGHT? GUYYSS REVIEW! We gotta prove to writing chibi that dear mochamochi worked very hard :D **

Disclaimer: Don't own. Except OC's

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I need to talk to you<p>

Aria hummed softly to herself as she let her body lax unto the plump leather couch in her room. Her hand unconsciously moved to her stomach and patted it gently. Only the most observant person could see the slight bulge within the soft contours of Aria's clothes, and she was glad of it. Who knew how her family would react if they found out she was with a child—especially Gamma.

Aria sighed as she pondered over the blond-haired man. He needed to enjoy life more Aria decided. It wasn't good for him to be frowning all the time…always so serious for her sake. She chuckled as she thought of how sometimes his serious antics made goofy ones instead. Oh, the good times indeed. She let out a sigh of content as she closed her eyes to listen to the crickets chirping outside of her window. Life was most definitely good.

Aria's eyes snapped open when the sound of glass breaking reached her ears. Before she could react to the situation, a strained voice broke through. "Sky Arcobaleno…"

Aria stiffened in shock as she took hold of her orange pacifier tightly. Placing her other hand on her stomach, Aria got up from the couch to where her French windows were. She was surprised to see a small figure amidst the broken glass. Before she could think her amiable side took over, and she had the stranger in her arms. Aria's blue eyes held concern when she felt the thinness of the small body.

Just then Gamma, along with some other men, came into the room brandishing their guns. "Boss!" the blonde-haired man cried out.

Aria looked up with a small smile on her face. "Nothing to worry about, gentlemen. There is no harm done."

Gamma shook his head as he approached the woman. "I can't be too sure. I must make sure that you are okay." He was about to grab Aria's hand, but stopped when he saw the figure curled up in her arms. His eyes narrowed. "What is that? Is that the thing that broke in the mansion?"

"It seems so. Now don't look at me like that, Gamma." Aria said. She stood up. Her voice held a commanding tone though it was gentle. "I would like to ask, everyone," she looked at Gamma, "to give me a few minutes alone."

Gamma's mouth thinned. Aria put her hand on his arm in order to placate him. "Please, Gamma. If anything goes wrong, I'll tell you."

The blonde haired man's shoulder sagged somewhat before nodding once. He ushered the others out of his room, looking at Aria before closing the door.

Aria sighed, and the figure stirred. "A good man, that one is."

Aria smiled as she looked down; blue eyes meeting green ones. "He is. But he can be so uptight sometimes."

The small child, that is what the figure looked like to Aria, nodded tiredly. Aria carefully placed the child on her coach, and sat next down. "Tell me your name, child. I don't feel as if you're going to harm me, but I'd like to know who broke into my house." Aria chuckled lightly.

The child's eyes flashed at the word 'child'. "My name is Mimi, and despite my appearance I am hardly a child. I have been searching long and wide for you, Sky Arcobaleno."

Aria's chuckle faded. "How do you know?"

Mimi snorted. "Is it not obvious? I am an Arcobaleno just like you." Aria's eyes widened.

"How is that possible? I never heard of you." Aria said, confused.

Mimi let her tired body lax unto the plush couch. "Long story short, I am your ancestor. I am the first Arcobaleno, the Primo. But of course, along with time, people will forget."

Aria looked as if to comment, but Mimi caught her off. "Look, kid, I don't have much time on my hands right now…I need help, but at the same time…I need to warn you."

"You're not making any sense right now, Mimi." Aria said, sweat-dropping.

Mimi rubbed her temples in frustration. "I know, I know. But can you just trust me on this? I need you to contact the other Arcobalenos with my information."

Aria leaned cautiously back down in the crouch. "What information?"

Mimi bit her lips, and her eyes held great pain. "A new foe has shown itself to humanity, and I am afraid that the Arcobalenos will fall victim to it first." Aria stared in disbelief and shook her head.

"A dire situation indeed." Aria replied dryly. "That's the warning but what is the S.O.S?"

Mimi fingered her cloak before pulling it up. "As you can see that although I am an Arcobaleno, I hold no pacifier."

Aria looked at her closely. "Indeed. So how can I know you're really telling the truth and an Arcobaleno?" Her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

Mimi fumbled in her pocket before taking out a small black lump in her hands. "Before I escaped, I was able to take a piece of my pacifier. I could not reach the whole thing in time." She clenched the dark chunk tightly and it emitted a small glow. "As you can see," Aria's pacifier resonated also with a glow. "I am telling the truth."

Aria looked at her pacifier before nodding. She looked at Mimi before smiling sadly. "I would gladly help you, Mimi, but I cannot."

"What do you mean?" Mimi demanded. "You're the Sky Arcobaleno!"

"Yes," Aria blinked, "However I no longer possess my powers anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mimi's voice dropped an octave lower.

Aria smiled gently as she rubbed her stomach. "I am pregnant. This little infant here, I can feel that this one is the new Sky Arcobaleno. My powers have been passed down already." (1)

Mimi let out a growl of frustration. "Was my mission here useless than?" She grabbed Aria's collar angrily, though her balance was tottering from exhaustion. ""Do you know how long and how far I had to look for you?"

Aria remained calm as she brought her hand to Mimi's arm. "I may not have my powers, but that doesn't mean I won't help you."

"Don't bullshit me!" Mimi said bristling. "What the hell are you going to do when you're pregnant?"

"I can give you the other Arcobalenos' locations." Aria said with determined eyes. "I may not be able to go with you, but at least you'll be able to find them without wasting time."

"Tch." Mimi said as she let go of Aria. She sunk back down on the couch, panting a little.

Aria looked concerned. "Why don't you rest here a bit, Mimi? You look exhausted."

Mimi looked at her blearily. "You don't look too good yourself." She was staring at Aria's pale complexion.

Aria shook her head. "You're the important one here; you don't have to worry about me."

Mimi snorted. "What do you have? A martyr-complex?"

"I hear that a lot." Aria said smiling. "Now come on, rest. It's safe here, and I'll watch over you."

Mimi felt her eyes closing without her consent. "Huh. I haven't heard that in a long time." She sighed before her eye lids fluttered closed.

x-x-x-x

Mimi woke up, and her body automatically stiffened in surprise when she felt soft covers around her. Groggily she sat up, the blanket pooling around her, as she stared around. She was in a comfortable-looking room and Mimi had to remember why she was here in the first place. When she did she sighed.

She gazed from the bed to see Aria curled up in a fetal position in the couch. "Idiot." Mimi muttered as she made her way to the woman. "I don't take even half of the spot on that massive bed of yours."

Mimi frowned when she approached the woman, staggering as she did so. Aria's breaths were coming out as rasps and her complexion was paler than before. Mimi gently shook her awake. "Hey. Hey! You're sick and pregnant too! What's wrong with you?"

Aria cracked open an eye wearily before smiling. "You…had a fever. Got some cold water…better now."

In the corner of her eyes, Mimi saw the bowl with a towel draped to its side. Mimi hissed. "You idiot! You're pregnant you didn't have to worry about me. That's just…one of my episodes."

Aria looked away a frown marring her pretty face. "That's not good."

Mimi felt a small pang of something akin to…happiness? It had been a long time since someone seemed to care about her. "Idiot." she reprimanded. She could not let a small show of kindess hinder her—one of the few lessons she had learned from the past.

Aria closed her eyes, a tired smile on her face. "Don't worry, it's just because I'm a Sky Arcobaleno that I'm like this. My time is almost up."

Mimi's voice was soft so that Aria could not hear. "Oh the irony…" She sat down at the corner of the couch, above Aria's head. Mimi's green eyes met Aria's blue ones once more. "You should call that man, Gamma. You need help."

Aria stirred weakly. "Don't. It'll worry him to no end."

Mimi sighed but didn't push any further. Another frown made a way to her face. "I just noticed. I told you my name but you never told me yours."

Aria chuckled lightly, coughing a bit afterwards. "Aria. Nice to meet you."

The coughing proved to be contagious as Mimi found herself coughing as well. Aria lazily got her arm up to bring Mimi to her. Mimi struggled a bit but she didn't want to harm the pregnant woman. "You should rest." Aria whispered, before falling into a light doze.

"Heh. Speak for yourself." Mimi said smirking slightly. Mimi let Aria hold her like a teddy bear, though she wasn't big on the touchy-feely stuff. However it wasn't everyday that she felt this peace. Why not enjoy it?

x-x-x-x

When Mimi awoke again, it was night time. She wriggled in the arms that were holding her as she tried to get up. Suddenly she stiffened when her hand touched Aria's arm. It was cold; as in ice cold. Mimi twisted her body to get a clearer view of Aria. The woman appeared to be sleeping, but Mimi was not fooled. She reached her hand underneath Aria's face to touch the spot underneath the throat—she was checking her pulse. It was faint but beating. Concern momentarily flitted across Mimi's face as she clenched her teeth. She pulled herself out of Aria's grip unto the floor, if Aria didn't get any help soon it was likely that she would die as well as the baby.

Mimi was no expert with childbirth or other's health issues like severe hypothermia so that left her out of the question. Seeing no other option, Mimi hopped to Aria's vanity dresser. She picked up one of the heaviest boxes that lay on the table. She held it in her small hands, feeling slightly guilty for what she was about to do. However she had overstayed her visit and Aria needed help. Throwing all hesitation to the wind, Mimi hurled the ornate box to the wooden door as hard as she could. The result was satisfactory. A loud smash and crack was heard as the glass pricks bounced onto the marble floor.

Mimi than went to the window, ready to go, but she chanced a look behind to see Aria frowning in deep unconsciousness. Though her instincts were telling her to flee Mimi couldn't help but feel that she had to say goodbye to Aria. She went over to the woman to say farewell, but saw something white in Aria's hand. Curiosity got the better of her and Mimi pried it away from Aria's grip. Hastily scrabbled were some names, elements, and a location. Mimi smiled softly. "Thank you." Mimi whispered to Aria's ear before scrabbling to the window again.

Mimi jumped out, the wind catching her. Behind, a small smile graced Aria's lip. The small manor was then flooded with lights and alarmed voices shouting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[M&amp;M]<strong>_**: Review? Criticisms? Suggestions? All are welcome :D They feed my inner Glutton **

**[Libraax3]: And it makes us very happy. And our happiness counts. ...right?**


	3. Chapter 2: An Instigation of Secrets

_**[M&M]**_**: Whoo~ I gotta keep going or Libs is gonna kill me! LOL. Enjoy!**

**[Libraax3]: Who said i will. o_o... LOL. Dont answer that. Well Enjoyy~**

Disclaimer: Don't own. Except OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: An Instigation of Secrets<p>

All was peaceful in Namimori Middle High. Class was in session, leaving outside silent and still. The verdant lawns remained unmarred by footsteps, Disciplinary Committee students stirred restlessly as a small breeze brushed past them, and Hibari draped his arms lazily on the metal railings of the rooftop. Serenity reigned unabated as everything took on a sense of surrealism.

Inside the classroom 8A (1), the teacher was droning on about the fundamentals of trigonometry but Tsuna couldn't concentrate. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he tried to stay awake but it was difficult. The night before had been brutal as Reborn was relentless in catching up to his missed homework. Tsuna's sleep-deprived mind mused that even though he and his family had saved the future, the infantile tutor still pressured him to do well in school. A gun pointed to your head was a great encouragement, to say the least, especially when it was Reborn who was holding the gun.

Tsuna yawned for the umpteenth time that day, and from his peripheral vision, he could see Gokudera and Yamamoto throwing concerned looks at him. He dismissed the looks though as he continued to vaguely wondered why a mafia boss had to learn arithmetic when his life was threatened any moment in time. Tsuna's mind conjured an image of Xanxus doing math, and he laughed silently. 'Oh god. I must be really tired if I'm thinking of Xanxus out of everyone.' Tsuna thought lazily.

Just then the bell rang, signaling that class was over and lunch had begun. Tsuna sighed in relief when the teacher left the classroom. Maybe he could catch a few winks before the next period. Clearly fate's answer was a big fat "No" when Yamamoto and Gokudera immediately pushed to his side.

Tsuna' dropped his head to the desk, at the same time Gokudera beamed at him with his ever-present adoring expression. "Juudaime!" The silver haired teen's face transformed to a concerned one as he asked, "Are you okay, Juudaime? You didn't seem peachy today during math."

Tsuna heard himself speak in a dull tone. "Just tired, Gokudera-kun."

Yamamoto's kind face peered at Tsuna. His voice was light. "Tsuna, do you want to go to the nurse? You seem a little pale."

Tsuna was about to wave off the suggestion when the thought came to him. Nurse office…bed…quiet. Tsuna smiled as brightly as he could in his tried state. "That sounds like a good idea, Yamamoto-kun." He stood up. "In fact, I think I'll go to the nurse's right now." Hopefully the nurse would feel pity for a nearly-fainting student. Gokudera pouted to his right side, probably irritated that he had taken Yamamoto's suggestion. Shrugging off the bomber's obvious displeasure, Tsuna grabbed his bag and started to head off to the nurse's office. His two friends immediately flanked his side. He blinked gratefully at them, because he always felt safer with them around.

As they walked down the hallways, they saw Hibari coming back from the rooftop. The prefect's ever-present tonfas were in his hands, and the elegantly slanted eyes held boredom. Hibari stopped when he came up to the trio, and he inclined his head in curiosity. "Herbivores, where do you think you're going? Lunch is inside the classrooms." At the mention of the latter, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Yamamoto brought up his hands in a placating manner. "We're just taking Tsuna to the nurse's office, Hibari-san. He doesn't feel too good."

Hibari's impassive face looked over the brunette. There were dark bags underneath Tsuna's usual bright eyes, his complexion looked pale, and his hair dropped down slightly. Hibari snorted and went past them. "Make sure you two are in your class by 1:00… or I'll bite you to death."

Yamamoto nodded his voice cheerful. "Thanks, Hibari!"

Gokudera, who had been silently fuming, growled now that the prefect was out of view. "That Hibari guy is so annoying! Who the hell questions people just because you're walking down the halls?"

Tsuna yawned as they began walking again. "We were lucky, Gokudera-kun. Hibari-san seemed to be in a good mood today." Ever since they had come back from the ordeal with Byakuran, Hibari seemed to be more tolerant to them. Perhaps it was because he was there to witness the capacity of the friends' strength.

Tsuna shook his head, not wanting to think too much right now. It didn't take long to reach the nurse's office and Tsuna nearly cried in joy at the prospect of a quiet resting place. All hopes were dashed when they opened the door to see Shamal reading a porn magazine in the nurse's chair. Tsuna groaned at his bad luck. The Mafioso doctor looked up beaming, "Hello ladies…" The smile died from his face, as a scowl replaced it. "Oh. It's just you, brats. What do you want? You know I don't treat men."

Tsuna rubbed his head nervously. "I was wondering if I could sleep here for a few minutes."

Shamal looked at him with bored eyes. Tsuna silently prayed that the man would feel generous today. Shamal shrugged. "As long as I don't have to touch you, I don't care. Take the bed in the _far_ corner, over there." He waved his hand to the corner of the room.

Tsuna thanked him profusely as he made his way over to the said bed. Shamal smirked. "Just make sure not to bother me when a girl and I are having hot sex or whatever."

Tsuna flushed heatedly as Yamamoto rubbed his head awkwardly. Gokudera sputtered fiercely near the doorway. "Perverted old man! Don't ruin Juudaime's innocence!"

Shamal pointedly ignored Gokudera, picking at his ears with a pinky. "He's a growing boy who has hormones. There's no way a healthy teenage boy doesn't know what sex is. Now the two of you get out of here before I call Hibari on you."

Yamamoto waved to Tsuna as he dragged the indignant Gokudera out the door. Tsuna waved back smiling, though his ears were still red. He dragged the curtains around the bed for privacy, and snuggled into the plush white sheets. Tsuna sighed in happiness as he drifted off to sleep.

_Images whirled in Tsuna's mind, and Tsuna blinked in confusion. Mottled colors flew by him, though none of them were cheery. Red, black, and gray flashed angrily around him and Tsuna found that he couldn't speak. The air was so cold that he felt like he couldn't breathe. _

_Suddenly he was flying through the air. Next thing he knew he was laying on his stomach on the ground; concrete by the feel of it. Tsuna groaned at the feeling of being winded. Tsuna looked around in terror, trying to figure out what this dream was, but everything seemed to be out of focus. His eyes widened in shock when he felt something wet underneath him. Gulping he reached down to his stomach and pulled back his hand up slowly. Even through the daze the stark color of red was visible. It was blood, Tsuna started trembling. This wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare!_

_Just then the sound of boots crunching gravel reached his ears. He twisted his neck to see who it was, but his head was immediately pushed down by a force. Tsuna blinked away the tears of pain. His breath quickened when he felt fingers ghost over his throat. The feeling of alarm rushed through Tsuna's body, though he didn't know why. He desperately struggled against the beings pinning him down, but all of a sudden his body felt like it was being weighed down by lead. His attempts became weaker and weaker. _

_Above his head he heard a dark chuckle that sent his nape prickling. The voice started speaking but Tsuna couldn't hear him clearly. All he could hear was, "Witch…take that…power…"_

_Tears streamed down from his eyes, when the fingers returned and pulled off something from his neck. The feeling of helplessness was horrible. Before he could defend himself, someone kicked him hard in the side. Tsuna screamed as white dots of pain made their way into his vision. Someone grabbed his hair and pulled him up. He wildly scratched at them to make them let go, but none of his attacks were successful. _

_From the tears, Tsuna saw a figure standing in front him. The stranger was wrapped in shadows, but a pair of red eyes gloating was visible. The figure dangled something black in front of him; a pacifier. Tsuna screamed in pain as he felt a sharp pain go through his chest. With blood trickling from his lips, Tsuna tried to pick up his head, but that in itself, took some strength. He was horrified to see that instead of the red-eyed figure, he saw nothing but carnage in front of him. _

_People lay dying if they weren't dead all ready. Corpses lay hideously mutated, and the color of blood was distinct color. His vision was nothing but destruction and the smell of burning flesh. Tsuna tried to say something but no words could come out. _

_The people who had held him were long gone, but something was keeping him there. Tsuna tried to move but invisible chains held him. Tsuna started crying in fear when he watched the dead bodies of the people turn to him, their sightless eyes glaring at him. Their broken bodies started to crawl toward him, all the time, shrieking, "You failed us! You failed us and made us like this! Die you witch, DIE!"_

_Above his head, he heard a deep voice. He trembled at the words. "Live in your nightmare, young one. Fear, because that is the only way you will survive!" Then the dead bodies were upon him, crushing him with their weight._

Tsuna was roughly awakened by a pair of hands shaking him wildly. Tsuna' eyes snapped open to see Shamal staring irately at him. The man ran a hand through his raven hair as he cast a baleful glance at the brunette. "What's wrong with you, boy? You were tossing and turning and screaming so loud that it was enough to let the whole school know. Were you having a nightmare or something?"

Tsuna didn't answer him as he grabbed his chest roughly to catch his breath. He was sweating and his breaths were coming as gasps, as if he'd run a marathon. His eyes were dilated in fear, and he glanced at his surroundings quickly in order to make sure he was safe. He hissed in pain when he felt something burning on his right hand. When Tsuna pulled his hand up for closer inspection, he saw that it was his Vongola ring glowing.

Shamal started walking away from him. "You should probably go. School's almost over and Reborn would probably kill you if you're late."

At the mention of the Arcobaleno, Tsuna saw the image of the black pacifier in his mind. Alarm flaring in his chest he immediately sprung out of the bed, grabbed his bag, and left the room in a hurry; not even bothering to make the messy sheets.

Shamal placed a hand under his chin as he idly looked outside of the windows. "Kids these days…"

x-x-x-x

The bell had already run, Tsuna decided, as the once quiet school yard had turned into a bedlam. Pushing past groups of students talking in his hurry, he almost forgot about his friends. Tsuna was abruptly hauled to the side when he tried to rush past the gates. Tsuna blinked back to see Ryohei holding onto his bag's strap.

A loud voice beside the boxer piqued up. "Oi, Lawn-head! Be more careful with Juudaime! You nearly slammed him against the wall, idiot!" A pissed-off looking Gokudera beame visible, as the silver-haired teen grabbed Ryohei by the collar.

The boxer waved off Gokudera. "He's okay to the extreme! He's Sawada after all, the man I respect the most!"

Tsuna shuffled awkwardly at the comment before speaking. "Uh, what's up guys?"

Yamamoto slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulder, nearly throwing the brunette off balance with his weight. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay, Tsuna."

"Yeah, Sawada!" Ryohei added. "Octopus-head and Yamamoto told me you had to go to the nurse's office! Did you fight to the extreme?" He peered at Tsuna with observant eyes before grinning. "Not a mark, to the extreme! You must have pegged down that other guy!"

Tsuna waved his hands in front of him. "That's not true, onii-san! I didn't fight anyone! I was just tired and went to the nurse for some rest!"

Ryohei looked a bit disappointed as his shoulders sagged. However, like the champ he was, the boxer immediately bounced back. "Let's go home, to the extreme!"

At the word 'home', Tsuna remembered what his task had been before he got distracted. Tsuna grabbed his hair. "HIEEE! I gotta go home! See you guys later!" Tsuna then took off leaving three baffled looking teens behind.

Tsuna reached his home in record time: 5 minutes and 37 seconds. As soon as he opened the door he made his way up the stairs, calling out quickly, "Taidama, okaa-san! I'm gonna do homework upstairs!"

His mom's cheery response was quick. "Mmmhmmm. Sure thing, Tsu-kun!"

Lambo appeared at the top of the stairs. "Wahahaha! Tsuna's home! Play with me, Tsuna!"

Tsuna quickly pushed Lambo to the side to reach his room. "Sorry, Lambo. But I need to do something!"

The cow baby pouted, and was about to cry, when Fuuta and I-Pin came along. Fuuta immediately sensed the problem and said smiling. "Lambo, let's go outside and play."

Lambo immediately perked up. "Wahahaha! Lambo-san will beat you all!" The three children went downstairs, and Tsuna threw Fuuta a grateful smile.

The door to Tsuna's room opened with a slam, as Tsuna opened it hastily. Reborn was lounging on his couch sipping espresso. "Ciaossu, Tsuna."

Without even thinking, Tsuna blurted out, "Hey Reborn, do you know anything about a black pacifier?"

Reborn paused in his mid-sip of the coffee. His voice was calm. "Nope, Dame-Tsuna. There is no such thing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[M&amp;M]<strong>_**: I think this chapter was fine. It might have been dull but it sort of starts everything off~ Oooh, mysteries :P Reviews would be mighty helpful in encouraging me to keep writing ~**

**(1)= I really don't know what Tsuna's classroom number was . So if it's wrong, I'm sorry. Gomen.**

**[Libraax3]: Honestly. I liked this chapter o-o. It made me all warm and fuzzy idk why~ Review :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Just A Dream

_**[M&M]**_**: This may be the only story where I'm actually writing it continuously, lol. I gotta make this story worthy of Lib's 5 bucks xD **

**[Libraax3]: U wanted it. ._. So anyway~ Enjoy~ This is also revised. Actually, m&m decided the change the whole story. But it's a nice change. :D**

Disclaimer: Don't own, except OC's.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Just a Dream<p>

It was night time and Mimi was breathing heavily as she leaned against the brick walls of the alleyway. Her head lolled to the side as exhaustion spread through her body. The toll of not sleeping for several days was catching up to her. Mimi braced her body stubbornly as she clenched her teeth. Just a few more minutes and she would reach him.

She could see from the opening of the alleyway that she was in the downtown district of the town. The crumpled apartments and drunken men were sign of this. She prepared to jump when she heard a feral growl behind her. Sighing, Mimi let her body relax. A stray dog, with teeth bared, leaped towards her, but Mimi simply jabbed its face with her elbow. The dog let out a pitiful whimper as it scampered away. Mimi shook her head and prepared to jump once more. The sound of approaching steps came.

Mimi whirled with eyes flashing. "Didn't you have enough, you mongrel?"

Mimi paced back a step when she saw the wounded dog come back with his friends. At least ten dogs were bristling at her. Their lips were pulled back to show prominent canines. Mimi felt cold sweat go through her. One dog was okay, but ten hungry strays were another. If her body had rested these strays would be no problem, but that was not the case.

The hungry animals came closer, now cornering her against the wall. Mimi tried to jump, but a dog leaped and took hold of her cloak, dragging her back down. As if that was the signal, the dogs started to attack her mercilessly. Mimi tried to desperately throw a shadow toward one. The dark portal was a gaping hole that encompassed the dog, and the dog made a whining sound of fear, as it was dragged down. However the shadow started flickering, and disappeared. The dog shook his coat before leaping in to the fray once more.

Mimi cursed profoundly as she fought to survive. Dying because of mongrels was not the way she was planning to go. Though her body felt like lead, she pushed herself to keep fighting. Her fists and legs were a blur as she pounded relentlessly against the dogs. But even if her survival instincts were honed, her body couldn't keep up. Mimi felt herself slowing down, and fear gripped her heart.

She had put the piece of her black pacifier in a pouch around her neck. In a last attempt she took it out, and gripped it tightly pouring energy into it. The black piece glowed brightly in a color that could not be described. The dogs backed away, momentarily blinded by the bright light. Then the light faded, and the alleyway was enveloped in darkness once more.

The dogs, more angry than before, started to tear her cloak now, and all Mimi could do was feebly shove them away. But they kept coming like a never-ending tide of teeth and claws. Her body suffered from numerous bruises and bite marks, but she kept going. Suddenly her form got thrown to the ground and a dog was upon her. She gasped as she felt winded from the hard throw. Black was creeping up in her vision. 'This can't be the end', she thought.

Suddenly the sound of whines and whimpers filled the air. The dog above her swiveled its head behind to see the commotion, and Mimi craned her neck to see dogs being thrown in the air. Soon the dog above her was thrown off as well. From her position on the ground, she saw a pair of black shoes. Then she lost unconsciousness.

Hibari looked curiously at the unconscious form on the ground. A ball of fluffy yellow down, also known as Hibird, snuggled against his neck, chirping in adoration. It was Hibird who had persuaded him to come to this direction after he had taken care of some local gang members. The bird was oddly smart for its size, and seeing there was nothing else to do, Hibari had decided to follow his pet.

He stiffened where there was a bright glow from the alleyway, but he had thought nothing much of it at first. But then the ring on his finger, the ring that Dino had persuaded him to wear, started to glow in response. That caught Hibari's attention; was it the herbivore?

He was a little disappointed when he saw just a group of stray dogs fighting, but then he saw the girl. The female herbivore looked like the baby, and was fighting at least five dogs on her own. It was amusing to watch her defending against the animals, and she was holding up pretty well, until a dog sneaked up on her blind side and flipped her in the air. The same dog then landed on top of her, ready to tear her throat off.

Seeing as though that was enough, Hibari intervened. Taking out his tonfas he faced the dogs. "Grouping is against the rules, stupid herbivores. I'll bite you to death." The half-starved mongrels were no problem for Hibari's dangerous attacks, and soon the animals went away with their tails down. His blood-lust wasn't satisfied, but Hibari pushed it aside when he approached the baby. She looked dully at his shoes before passing out.

Hibari brought her up nonchalantly and slung her onto his shoulder. She had wounds, but they were nothing serious from what he could see. The trio then proceeded to go to Hibari's apartment. Hopefully after she healed, the baby would fight him. He was always looking for worthy opponents to fight and beat.

x-x-x-x

Tsuna fiercely scribbled the answer to the math problem as Reborn watched him with impassive eyes. It had been hours since Tsuna protruded Reborn about details of the black pacifier, but Reborn's answer had always been, "There is no such thing." In fact Tsuna kept asking about it, that Reborn had threatened Tsuna that he would shut his mouth with his gun.

Tsuna was sure his dreams meant something as his ring had reacted, but Reborn's answer was seriously leaving him in doubt. Reborn, on the other hand, was slightly confused at Tsuna's adamant questionings. He was both irritated and interested as to why Tsuna was determined to get him to answer. He had asked the brunette for the details of the dream, but the boy had simply refused to tell him.

From Reborn's own knowledge, he was telling the truth. There had been no mention of a black pacifier in the Arcobalenos' circle so he could tell the brunette only what he knew…or at least tidbits of his knowledge. But Tsuna's new determination definitely interested the Arcobaleno, giving room for a small bit of doubt to worm its way into his mind. Could there possibly be a secret he didn't know about? If there was, he was going to find out!

In the quiet, yet tense, silence as both occupants brooded over their own thoughts, Tsuna and Reborn pulled back in shock when the room was filled with light. Tsuna was startled to see that his Vongola ring was glowing again, and even Reborn seemed unprepared in seeing his pacifier glow. Both occupants had no idea what was going on.

All over Namimori and different countries, there was a resonance of light that answered Mimi's call. Downstairs of Tsuna's house, Lambo shouted out in glee when the ring on his head started glowing. "Wahahaha! Fireworks, I-Pin! Look!" I-Pin glanced nervously at the cow-baby, knowing all too well that the light may be a warning for something.

In his room, Ryohei missed his punching bag when the ring inside of his boxing gloves started radiating. The boxer cried out in wonderment, "Woah to the extreme!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he paused in mid-swing of his sword. The Vongola ring's light filled the dojo with its blue light. "Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, confused.

Gokudera nearly let go of his convenient store bag when his ring shone in the middle of the street. Not wanting to attract passersby, the silver-haired teen ran into a nearby alleyway. "Juudaime?" Gokudera's brows were furrowed.

Chikusa and Ken stared at Chrome, who was staring at her ring. The purple light cast shadows across the girl's face. "Bossu?" Chrome asked with wide eyes.

Somewhere in China, Fon sighed deeply as the glade filled with a red light. The pacifier on his neck pulsed with a gentle thrum as Fon leaped into the air. It seemed someone was calling them to gather.

The Cloud Arcobaleno and his men cried out in shock when their helicopter was filled with a radiant purple light. Skull shrieked to the pilot, who was looking back at him, "Watch out for the rock! Watch out of the rock! "The helicopter crashed into the mountain side, and Skull muttered angrily as he floated down in his parachute.

In the COMSUBIN Italian headquarters, Colonello and Lal Mirch had been sparring when their pacifiers glowed. Colonello looked at Lal Mirch with a raised eye brow, but the Spartan woman merely shook her head.

Bel sniggered when the purple light filled the Varia mansion's balcony. "So are you going to go?" He questioned Mammon.

The cloak-clad Arcobaleno sniffed. "Have to, though I'm not getting paid for it. What a waste."

"Sayonara!" The blonde teen waved mockingly when Mammon disappeared.

Gamma jumped up in shock when Aria's pacifier started glowing. The woman stirred slightly in her bed with a frown on her face, but didn't wake up. Her body went lax again and she remained unmoving with her eyes closed. Gamma sat back down wearily, sorrow heavily apparent on his face.

Somewhere in a secret hide-out, machines whirred as heavy data continuously scribbled down on the screens of the computers. Verde smirked when the pacifier around his neck started glowing; paying no mind that it presented an annoying light that filled his laboratory. His glasses flashed as he clasped his hands underneath his chin. "What do we have here?"

x-x-x-x

Reborn and Tsuna remained still even after the glowing had faded away. "Interesting," Reborn finally said.

Tsuna's voice was quiet as he rubbed his ring unconsciously. "It was just like after my dream."

Reborn turned to Tsuna. "A second time?"

"Yeah," Tsuna answered tiredly. "But I don't know anymore. Obviously it could just be a malfunction or something."

Reborn's expression became dark at his student's decry. "Obviously that's not true, dame-Tsuna, as my pacifier responded as well. Why don't you tell me about that dream of yours, and we can figure it out."

Tsuna bit his lips in hesitation. "It was horrible…and you said before, a dream can be just a dream." He shivered to himself when he remembered the red eyes gloating back at him. He was scared of what his dream could mean, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to understand this new enemy.

In an act that seemed unlike him, Reborn came to his student and touched his shoulder gently. Tsuna was surprised that his tutor was showing an act of consolation. Reborn never gave a comforting gesture; usually letting his words do that for him. This was a rare act indeed, and Tsuna felt himself leaning into the touch that made him feel safe. However Reborn immediately pulled back at Tsuna's response, making Tsuna feel slightly sad.

Reborn paced back and forth on the table—the homework long forgotten. "It seems that after the future dilemma, both the rings and pacifiers have become more sensitive to the Trinisette balance."

"You think so?" Tsuna asked nervously. "Oh god, it's going to be the Byakuran era again!"

"Unlikely." Reborn answered calmly. "At least—"

Tsuna's door slammed open as the Vongola guardians started flooding in. Gokudera and Ryohei started fighting each other in the middle of the doorway as they tried to get through. "Let go, you idiot!" Gokudera snapped.

"You let go to the extreme, Octopus-head!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Onii-san and Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

A light tenor voice came from behind the two fighting teens. "Maa maa. Come on guys, just stop wriggling and just walk through."

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera and Ryohei landed flat on their faces as they kept wriggling, not even bothering to listen to Yamamoto's suggestion. The baseball teen was rubbing his neck as he smiled at Tsuna. "Yo, Tsuna. Sorry for intruding like this."

"Uhhh…I really don't know what to say…" Tsuna said as he sweat dropped.

"Bossu, we would like to speak with you." Chrome stood behind Yamamoto demurely. She was holding her trident and Lambo, who was laughing obnoxiously.

"EEEHHHH? Even Chrome?" Tsuna said in surprise.

Yamamoto inclined his head to Tsuna in curiosity. "Didn't you call us, Tsuna?"

"Wha—"

Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head, effectively cutting off the teen's reply. "Hmph! It seems like your Guardians were more attentive than you were. They were responsible and came to their boss for an explanation, and you owe them one for that."

Tsuna rubbed his head as he stared at the people gathered around him. He said sheepishly, "I don't even know what's going on myself…"

Gokudera leaned toward the brunette. "There's gotta be something you know, Juudaime! I mean, you were acting weird in the morning."

Yamamoto and Ryohei were nodding seriously, as Tsuna paced back nervously. Reborn sighed as he pushed Tsuna back. He turned to the others telling them what he had just told Tsuna, about the Trinisette balance and how his pacifier glowed as well. The others gazed the Arcobaleno attentively as Reborn looked back at Tsuna. He had given time for the young boss to gather himself and explain, but had Tsuna laid his chin down on his knees.

Tsuna sighed as he muttered silently to himself. "It was just a dream."

x-x-x-x

Mimi woke up with a start, the wet cloth on her head falling off at the sudden movement. She looked around at her surroundings to see that she was in a small, but well-kept apartment. "Where the hell am I?" The confused Arcobaleno said aloud.

"You're in my apartment." A cool voice replied. Mimi turned her head to see Hibari walking out of a room with a towel around his shoulders. It looked like the teen had just come out of the showers.

Mimi pushed aside the thought as she questioned the younger one. Her tone was cold. "Why did you help me?"

Hibari sat down in a couch facing Mimi, and raised an eyebrow at her mood change. "For saving your life, that's not quite the appropriate tone of voice, herbivore."

"Answer me." Mimi demanded ignoring the word 'herbivore'.

Amusement flitted through Hibari's face, before disappearing into his usual impassive mask. He shrugged as he said one word. "Hibird."

"Hibird?" Mimi asked confused.

The yellow bird came flying through from nowhere, saying what oddly seemed to be the word 'Hibari'. The bird cuddled against Hibari's hair before flying to Mimi. The bird landed on her stomach as it cocked its neck toward her, staring at her with beady eyes. Mimi looked a little unnerved at the bird's somewhat intelligent gaze. After studying her for a full minute, and seeming satisfied, the bird then flew back to Hibari's shoulder.

"Okaayyy…" Mimi said a little disturbed. "So your bird told me to save you…"

Hibari's eye flashed at Mimi's mocking tone. "Careful with your words, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." He growled.

"Touchy-feely now that I insulted your pet?" Mimi sniggered. "Cute."

Hibari stood up and brought out his tonfas. Immediately Mimi put her hands in front of her face. "God, I was just kidding .Take it easy, man!"

Hibari shot her a glare as he sat back down, but he didn't put away his tonfas. He instead chose to stare at her. Mimi shuffled, her posture relaxed, as she asked the question once more. "Why did you save me?"

"Because I did." Hibari answered simply.

Mimi looked nervous as green eyes met Hibari's grey ones. "That's not really a good answer."

"Hn." Seeming bored of the conversation, Hibari got up and started walking to a room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Mimi asked.

"To sleep," Hibari said smirking. "It's eleven o' clock right now."

"Oh." Mimi blinked her eyes. At the mention of those words, she was starting to feel a little bit fatigued.

"Rest, baby. And when you get better you owe me a fight." With that Hibari went inside his room.

Mimi rested against the couch, snuggling up against the blankets with half-lidded eyes. Just then her eyes snapped open again. 'Wait…did he just call me baby?' Mimi blushed a faint shade of red at the thought. Then she blinked again. "Wait…fight? What the fuck…" she asked confused.

x-x-x-x

The sound of dripping water echoed the spacious room. All kinds of machines were propped up against the wall, though the patina of the machine's surface suggested their antiquity. In the center of the room was a giant cylinder-like machine with all kinds of wires attached to its body. The walls of the strange machine were made of glass like materials, though the scratch marks against the surface suggested a material stronger than what it looked like. Inside the dome of contraption was a small black object, connected to wires that led to test tubes and other things; it was Mimi's pacifier.

A female with silver hair was hastily scrabbling against a clipboard that she was holding, as she stared at the computer in front of her. The glow from the screen highlighted her caramel skin. Numbers and other insignias were continuously flowing down from the computer, and the girl pursed her lip in slight irritation. Her violet eyes narrowed at a small number before jotting it down on her clipboard as well.

A man came up to her silently, and placed a hand gently on the girl's shoulders. "I heard news…"

The girl didn't look back as she put her notes down. "Yes. It is true. The light shone around three hours and forty-two minutes ago. We tracked it to this location." She pointed her ball-point pen to another screen with a blinking dot.

"Excellent." The male said. "After evading us for more than ten years, it all ends here."

The girl turned back now, staring at her boss. Though his figure was hidden by the shadows of the wall, the red eyes were distinct against the dark background. Her voice was cool, knowing that only she had the privilege to speak to the boss in the way that she did. "Find her, take the piece, and we'll have reached completion, Boss."

The red eyes narrowed with glee. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[M&amp;M]<strong>_**: Review?**

**[Libraax3]: Omygawd. I love Hibari. Who doesn't? Review gais :D OHBTW~ If you guys do not like this version, please tell us, because we would like to know, from the readers POV. I personally like this version, but the readers are the boss, we are just your humble servants. Oh wait, did I say "we"? I meant mochamochi HA! loljk~ :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Decay

_**[M&M]**_**: The chapters keep getting longer and longer xD A first for me~ This took 12 pages of my notebook :O 12! This about makes the longest chapter I wrote in history (pretty sad, I know). Enjoy the fruits of writing chibi's labor and my torture :D**

**[Libraax3]: I WANNA WRITE A CROSS OVER WITH DGRAYMAN AND KHR. Just saying. Enjoy :D**

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Libraax3: I own Mimi and the idea of the whole story. Mochamochi owns the epic writing skillz and Enemy mafia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Decay<p>

A tired sigh sounded in the long corridors. A young male teen stepped out from a room, rubbing his eyes. He had healthy glowing copper skin and messy golden curls. He looked like a young Adonis, but what truly were breath-taking about him were his eyes—bright red eyes like that of wine.

Raziel pouted slightly when his stomach rumbled. He always hated it when his dark side awakened. Not only did it make him move a lot, but it always left him hungry from expending too much energy. Honestly, it was just annoying.

He had been resting peacefully for ten years now, but from the corner of him mind he always felt his black side seething. All that pent up anger had blown up when the pacifier glowed. Great…now he had to go get that damn Arcobaleno. Fuck his ancestors, he thought bitterly.

When Raziel entered the kitchen another male was sitting down on the dining table. He had spiked dark brown hair, with long side bangs, that looked almost black with a red streak on the left side of his hair. The male's dark purple eyes turned to him. He grinned, exposing inhuman sharp teeth. "Yo, Boss."

Raziel acknowledged him tiredly, as he rummaged through the refrigerator. "Hey Sergio." Raziel grabbed an apple and sat down on the chair facing Sergio. He was about to bite into the fruit when a familiar sense of dizziness hit him. He groaned, and put his hands around his head. The apple fell from his hands. "Damnnnnn…" Raziel cursed. "Not now." However he knew all too well that he would lose this fight. His eyes fluttered close as his body slumped onto the table.

Sergio, who had been munching on his chips, stopped. He gulped down his snack quickly. Raziel's form twitched before the body leaned back up. Raziel's nostrils flared and the eyes snapped open. The tired face was gone; instead it was replaced by a cold and calculating expression. Sergio's face took on a humbler look when Raziel looked to him. "Good evening, Boss." It wasn't wise to be casual with this side of Raziel.

Raziel smirked before leaning toward Sergio. The red eyes radiated with a strange light. "I have a little mission for you, my friend." He purred.

x-x-x-x

Tsuna felt nervous as everyone stared at him. "Ummm, where's Hibari-san?"

Everyone looked surprised. Reborn cocked his gun at Tsuna with impatience. "Stop beating around the bush, and hurry up and tell us the dream dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna coughed slightly before saying shakily. "C-can we please do this tomorrow?" He pleaded. "I-I'm feeling pretty tired right now…it's midnight." Tsuna knew it was a pitiful excuse, as tomorrow was Saturday, but he really didn't want to discuss his horrific experience.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei looked at each other worriedly. They remembered Tsuna's obvious tiredness during school. The trio looked unsure of what to say. Chrome, the usually quiet one, was the one who solved their problem. "Bossu, we'll leave, but just tell us your opinion about Reborn's belief. That way, we can think about it." Reborn lowered his gun at Chrome's suggestion.

Tsuna hesitated, but Chrome's idea seemed sensible. He nodded, "Okay. I think…Reborn's idea is right. It might have to do with the Trinisette balance…I saw a pacifier in my dream."

Chrome pursed her lips slightly. "Thank you, Bossu." She stood up as she placed the now-sleeping now Lambo on the ground. She dusted her skirt and made her way to the door. "I'll be going to Ken and Chikusa." She said softly.

As Chrome stood up, everyone else followed suit. Ryohei called out to Tsuna, "Goodnight, Sawada!"

Tsuna waved to the boxer, relief plastered on his face. Gokudera and Yamamoto waved to him with their own greeting, "Goodnight Juudaime/Tsuna!"

Tsuna sighed in relief when everyone was gone. Reborn kicked him in the head. "Itai!" Tsuna whined as he threw his hands on his head.

"Don't be so relieved, Tsuna. You're _going_ to tell us about that dream tomorrow." Reborn hopped to his canopy. "I don't get why you're so adamant about this."

Tsuna ducked to his bathroom to wash, ears blushing in embarrassment at Reborn's admonishing. "G-goodnight, Reborn."

Reborn gave no answer.

x-x-x-x

Mimi woke up with a start, only to see that it was morning. She narrowed her eyes at the bright sunlight that came from the blinds of the balcony window. Groggily she tried to sit up, but hissed in pain when she felt the aftershocks of the fight with the dogs. Last night, she had been too tired to feel the wounds. But now they were all too clear. Her muscles were cramping up, and the sting of the bites burned against her skin.

When Mimi stood up, her legs gave out on her. Mimi made a choked sound, and she brought her hand to her mouth; her eyes dilated. A large wave of nausea hit her, making her almost dizzy. She looked wildly around for something, and her gaze landed on a trashcan at the corner of the couch. She hurried to it, and once her head was above the edge she started retching.

Mimi gasped as she tried to breathe from her heaving up her stomach's content. The bitter taste of the acid made tears appear from the corner of her eyes. She felt like shit but the vomiting didn't stop. In fact it seemed to grow worse when the acidic feeling of her mouth turned to a metallic one—blood. For a few more minutes she continued, until she was done. She slumped against the wastebasket, groaning at the pain in her abdomen. God, she wanted to die.

Hibari had always been a light sleeper, so when he heard the sound of vomiting his eyes immediately snapped open. His initial reaction had been one of disgust; no one wanted to wake up to the sound of someone throwing up. However, when it didn't stop after a few more minutes, Hibari furrowed his eyebrows. He irately got up from his bed and stepped to the living room.

Mimi lay gasping on the floor. Her skin color was pallor and there was blood stained on her lips. Hibari frowned. The baby had been vomiting blood? Why? He moved to her. "Herbivore." Mimi looked at him blearily, "What happened?"

Mimi blinked as she tried to decipher his words, but her head was spinning, making it almost impossible. "Ugh…I obviously just threw up my stomach!" she finally answered.

Hibari didn't miss the strained tone of her voice. He went to the kitchen. Mimi tried to see what he was doing, but the feat proved to be difficult so she just let her head rest on the carpeted floor. The prefect came back with a glass of water and a granola bar. "Eat." He ordered. It wasn't gentle but it wasn't harsh.

Mimi blinked her gratitude when she saw that he had brought napkins as well. He brought her up to the couch so that she was in a sitting position. She wiped her lips on the napkin and set to cool her aching throat. She sighed in content when the water got rid of the bitter taste in her mouth. She took small bites of the granola bar, not wanting to surprise her stomach, though she was ravenous. Hibari watched her through it all. He repeated his question, "What happened?"

Mimi gulped down the granola bar. Her voice was slightly raspy. "I told you, I vomited." She raised an eyebrow. "You saw me."

"No. You know what I mean." Hibari said.

Mimi looked away. "You saw me fighting those dogs yesterday." She wasn't going to tell the truth, she couldn't go around telling everything about herself to a stranger.

However Hibari picked up her little lie. He snorted, little brat. "Don't lie." Hibari said dangerously.

Mimi glared at him. "Why do you care?" She pressed. "As far as I know, we're strangers." She looked over him with a sneer. "And you hardly look like someone who talks to strangers."

Hibari remained still, his lip pressed into a thin line. He paced back from where he was standing in front of Mimi. He slowly walked to his door. He turned around, his voice cool when Mimi stared at him back. "Because…I need you in top condition if we're going to fight."

Mimi growled, "I never agreed to that."

"Try to break it." Hibari challenged as he went inside his room. Once the male had gone, Mimi sighed as she leaned in the couch. She was still holding onto the cup that Hibari had given her. Her mind wandered to last night, and what happened. It was a mistake to light her pacifier as carelessly as she had. It was a burst of impulsiveness on her part that she immediately regretted, even if it saved her life. Who knew what the glowing had caused on such a powerful energy source like fear. Her eyes momentarily flitted to Hibari's door. Had he seen the light? The boy had mentioned nothing of it so far, but then again the male didn't look like someone to share openly to other people. It wouldn't be good for people to start questioning her now. It was better for fewer people to know about the Arcobaleno's existence.

Mimi slowly stood up from the couch, wobbling slightly, but somewhat steadier than before. She pocketed the remaining granola bar, and covered herself with the cloak on the coffee table. It was time to leave, she decided. It wasn't good to stay in one place for too long.

She cursed to herself at her weak legs. They were barely holding her up. She soon realized that her body would break down. Mimi looked around to see a table with a mirror propped on it. She hopped on the table near the doorway. She flinched when she saw her reflection. Dull green eyes stared back at her, gaunt cheekbones protruded from her narrow face, waxy complexion, pale lips, and drooping raven hair about summed it up; she was a walking skeleton. Mimi was starting to die.

Mimi looked away as angry tears started welling up. Fate just had to be so cruel; her life had been nothing that of torture and now that very life was being taken away. She wiped away her tears quickly when she noticed time passing. She made her way to the door.

Portals were useless now as she could barely hold one open for a minute, and traveling between dimensions were dangerous if the connection proved to be unstable. Mimi squatted down before jumping up and unlocking the door. She put her hood up so that it masked her face. She looked behind at the clean little apartment. She smirked, "It looks like I'm taking up on your challenge, boy." With that she left.

x-x-x-x

When Hibari came out from his room, after washing, he found his living room eerily quiet. His grey eyes scanned the room but he found no one. Scowling, Hibari noticed the empty glass of water on top of the coffee table. Where was the herbivore? She was hardly fit alone to stand, let alone walk.

He paused when he saw his usually locked door, open slightly. He became furious. Oh hell no…

x-x-x-x

Tsuna was playing with Lambo and I-Pin when a soft 'whump' sound came from behind him. He turned around, surprised, to see that most of the Arcobalenos had arrived—except Verde of course. Tsuna greeted them nervously, "R-Reborn told me that you guys were coming. Er, come with me, Reborn's inside."

Mammon muttered angrily. "I better be getting paid for this…"

Tsuna laughed in what he hoped was a joke. The Arcobalenos followed him inside, and he dutifully opened the door to his room. "Here you go." He said politely.

Everyone filed in. Colonello smirked as he went inside. "Reborn sure trained you well, kora!" Tsuna blushed at the hinted meaning.

"He did not!" He sqawked indignantly.

Colonello just laughed as he went inside. Tsuna pouted as he closed the door. Sheesh! Baby-adults! Tsuna looked around and sat down near the door. He placed his ear against the wood and tried to hear the conversation.

Reborn was sitting in his favorite chair when the others came in. "Ciaossu." Reborn greeted.

Colonello asked as they sat down, "Did you call us, Reborn, kora?"

Reborn's lips twitched in amusement. "That sounds like what Tsuna's guardians said last night." He shook his head. "It was not me."

Everyone started murmuring to each other, but Mammon's cut above the rest. "I didn't come all the way from Italy for this!"

Fon admonished the Mist Arcobaleno. "Hush, Mammon. We all know that you left Italy because Xanxus was in a bad mood, and looking for you."

Mammon spluttered in indignation. "Enough!" Reborn barked out. "We are not children. Even if I didn't call you here, that does not mean we will ignore the problem at hand here!" He told them about his idea as well as Tsuna's dream.

Skull looked around at everyone's grim expression. "Huh? What problem?" When no one answered him, Skull raised his voice. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Shut up, ya brat!" Lal Mirch smacked Skull's helmet with her fist. "Don't you get that…?"

Colonello put his hand over her mouth. Lal Mirch glared at the blonde-hair but the Rain Arcobaleno whispered into her ear, "Shhh…don't speak to loud." His eyes flitted to the door, and Lal Mirch followed his gaze. "The walls have ears."

Tsuna pressed against the door harder, but the voices had faded into nothing more than quiet whispers. He could hear nothing they were saying. He walked dejectedly downstairs to see his mom chatting with someone at the door. "Okaa-san? Who are you talking to?" Tsuna asked curious.

His mom beamed at him. "Tsu-kun! This man says that he knows you!"

Tsuna went to the door to see a haggard looking Gamma. "Gamma?" he said incredulously. He had not met the man ever since the future ordeal. A visit from him was definitely rare.

The blonde-haired man motioned with his hand. "May I enter?"

"Ah! Yes of course!" Tsuna said quickly as he stepped to the side.

Tsuna's mom left for the kitchen, but not before asking Gamma to stay for dinner. Gamma shook his head. "Sorry ma'am. I just came for an urgent business."

Tsuna's mom nodded in understanding, and left the two males alone. The man shuffled awkwardly in Tsuna's house as the brunette waited patiently for Gamma to speak. "I'm here for the meeting."

"Oh." Tsuna said. Now he remembered that the usually stoic man was the bodyguard for Aria, the current Sky Arcobaleno. He frowned as they started walking up the stairway. "What happened to Aria?"

Gamma stiffened. "She's sick from some unknown reason…at least that's what the family members are saying." His eyes became ice cold. "Though I think it was an attempt of murder."

"Murder?" Tsuna squeaked in fear. "Why would anyone do that to Aria?"

Gamma's body remained tense. "I don't know her name." He shook his head. "Forget what I said, I already gave you too much information."

Tsuna frowned slightly. It seemed like the man still didn't trust him. Gamma was only loyal to Aria, he thought sadly. Gamma's eyes were locked onto Tsuna's door. He had come to meet Aria's friends at her request; he would fulfill his mission as best as he could. "Try not to be too tense." Tsuna said to him, smiling slightly.

Gamma scowled. "That's what she used to say to me all the time."

Tsuna knocked on his door. The hushed murmurs died away until a clear voice called out, "Enter." Tsuna found it a bit amusing that he had to ask permission to enter his own room, but he didn't say anything. He opened the door and bade Gamma to go inside. "A visitor." He said.

Gamma nodded to Tsuna before entering. His eyes widened when he saw the group of babies in the room, his hands clenched into fists. Reborn looked at the man. "Where is Aria?"

Gamma spat between clenched teeth, "Almost dead—because of one of your kin!"

Everyone became silent. Tsuna, who hadn't closed the door yet, gasped in surprise.

x-x-x-x

It was approaching evening, and Mimi found it frustrating that she had not reached even close to her destination. Going to Hibari's apartments had screwed up her original directional sense, leaving her to wander hither and thither. It wasn't helping, either, that she was feeling ill. Her constant nausea hadn't left her after leaving Hibari.

She was currently lying on top of the roof of a convenient store. Her chest was heaving from the strenuous run that she forced herself. "I'm getting to old for this." Mimi panted.

She pulled herself to a sitting position against the water tank. Another break, she sighed. There were a lot of them lately. Mimi looked to the sky, barely tinged with the orange shade of sunset, above her. She brought out a pocket watch slowly. The thing was ancient; a memoir of the past when everything seemed so innocent. Mimi fingered the ancient gold surface, musing at the stray scratches that served as memories. She opened the clasp to see the clock face, but the hands were no longer moving. They had not moved for a long time now. There was a gentle smile on Mimi's face when she saw the faded picture of a man on top of the watch. "'Suck it up'…that's what you would say to me right now." Mimi said sadly. How long had it been…30 years? 50?

Mimi was brought out of her reminiscing when a small voice sounded above her. "Hibari! Hibari!"

Mimi stiffened in shock when she looked up to see Hibird staring down at her. A pissed off looking Hibari soon came after that, banging open the door that led to the rooftop. "Stupid herbivore!" he hissed as he strode to her. "I'll bite you to death for running away!"

Mimi tried to scrabble back, but she had forgotten that the water tank was behind her. Hibari grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her. The prefect's grip was strong and Mimi winced when she felt an arm wound being pushed down.

"Let go!" Mimi said furiously. "I have no interest in fighting you! I would think you would get that when I left you!"

Hibari's lip thinned but he didn't let go. "Let go of me, damn it!" Mimi bit down on Hibari's hand.

Hibari hissed in pain and let go of her arm momentarily, but immediately grabbed her again before she could escape. He brought her up so that they were face to face. "Listen, herbivore!" Hibari said in a low voice. "Bite me again and I'll make you not able to move for weeks!"

"Then how will you fight me." Mimi retorted back.

Hibari smirked slightly. "So you do want to fight."

Mimi remained silent, and Hibari put her down. The duo started walking away, with Hibird flying in lazy circles overhead. Panic took hold of Mimi. She couldn't stay with other people! Images of previous encounters filled her mind.

_A conflagration that took hold of several buildings on the street, woman and men crying out as they ran outside;_

_A woman being led by officers into a van that would take her to an asylum, the burning eyes staring at her as the woman screamed and thrashed;_

_Maimed bodies in the village town square;_

_Aria's pale face…_

NO! The bit of her pacifier responded to Mimi's inner turmoil and fear. A light radiated fiercely on the rooftop, a beacon of a nameless color.

Hibari paused to stare back, but found himself pushed by an invisible force. Mimi breathed heavily as she stared at Hibari with wide eyes. The male was picking himself up from the rubble of the wall he had collided in. He stared at Mimi angrily, but the Arcobaleno wasn't looking at him. Instead her eyes were focused on Hibari's right hand, where a purple light was shining softly from his ring. She looked at Hibari's face in shock. "You're a Cloud Guardian?"

"What is with all the idiots calling me that?" Hibari said irately. "Even that stupid herbivore and his family call me that."

Family? Could it be possible? Mimi walked over to Hibari. "You're in the Mafia?" Hibari just continued to stare coolly at her. She fished around in her pockets to find the crumpled piece of paper that had the names and addresses. "Do you possibly know this address?" She pointed to a name.

Hibari snorted. "That herbivore?"

Mimi's eyes lighted with excitement. "You know?"

Hibari was about to retort when a voice cut in. "Well what do we have here?"

The two turned around to see a grinning Sergio leaning against the wall. Mimi turned pale. Hibari stepped forward menacingly. "Who are you? I'll bite you to death if you don't answer."

Sergio grinned so widely at Hibari's last statement that the two saw his unnatural sharp teeth. He answered back, amused. "Try me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[M&amp;M]<strong>_**: Kill me I did a cliff hanger :9 I usually like to do a lot of those so get used to it :P I found it ironic that while I was writing Mimi's angst parts, when she's vomiting specifically, my i-pod shuffled to "I need a doctor"-Dr. Dre. Like the lyrics went to: "…I'm running out of time…" LOL. Karma? Anyways, review and criticize! I want to get better :D **

**[Libraax3]: Criticize? Plz no flames. It hurts.. Though Mochamochi would love some critiques that she can make. And I'm trying to improve my writing skillz period. So... :D**

**REVIEW~ If you do, I'll give you llamas with happyfaces. **


	6. Chapter 5: Mistakes

**[M&M] I like fucking finished this like three months ago, but Libs wasn't happy with it so I had to redo it again (=_=); Hopefully it doesn't suck, and I made it somewhat enjoyable for you guys :O Review and critique (yes I know my vocab sucks like a mother *** It makes me sad too, yes)**

**[Libraax3] Pfft. I have good taste in good books. Can't judge it. Well anyways, Writing Chibi is back! So that's that! I... Decided... I'm going to write my own fanfiction. With my horrible writing skills. BUT I'LL DO IT! -determination flare- **

**ENJOYYYY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own except the OC characters. Mimi belongs to Libraax3 and the rest of the OCs are Mochamochis:) **

Chapter 5: Mistakes

Sergio's violet eyes analyzed the situation in front of him. He had thought that Mimi would be alone when he had followed his boss's directions. He had looked forward to their little "alone" time after her capture. But…it seemed like his plans would have to be backtracked when he saw the boy in front of him.

Hard gray eyes stared coldly back at him. It was hard to read what the other male was thinking, as his face remained impassive. Sergio's eyes flitted to the tense Mimi before voicing his thoughts, "What interesting company you have, Mimi."

Mimi winced at the sound of his voice, but she didn't reply. Sergio moved closer to the duo, but the boy (What was his name again? Mimi had called him Hibari) put up his tonfa defensively. Snorting at the move, Sergio stopped a few feet away from them. "You've been hard to find, witch," he commented.

Mimi looked up from her bangs to glare at him. "I will not return," she said stolidly.

"Defiant words, as always. However I feel that your return has long been awaited. We miss you, Mimi. We know, as you, about your _condition_." He pouted. "We don't want you to get hurt."

x-x-x-x

Mimi's dark aura flared in response to Sergio's veneer concern. "Don't talk to me like you care. You must be stupid if you think that I'll buy your bullshit!"

Hibari quirked an eyebrow at Mimi's foul language. Sergio seemed to think on the same lines as him, because the man laughed at Mimi's response. "Spirited like always."

Mimi growled and she pulled on Hibari. Sergio's eyes narrowed from his amused expression. There was a slight stirring in the air as the two disappeared, only to appear a few feet away on a different rooftop. "You can't escape," Sergio said calmly.

Hibari seemed a bit taken aback at the rapidness of their travel. Mimi cursed profoundly in her head. He had gotten faster…a lot faster. A hand on her arm brought Mimi out of her thoughts. Hibari had become his demanding self again. "Don't _ever _do that again, herbivore."

"Why? Motion sickness?" Mimi answered dryly. That's right. Hibari was with her right now, another thing on the growing list of her mistakes. Why had she pulled him with her? It would've been better to leave him on the other rooftop.

Hibari's eyes flashed. "This is my fight."

Mimi blinked in surprise before realizing that she had mumbled out her thoughts. Her jaws tightened and her eyes narrowed. "No. It is not your fight. It is mine."

Without giving time for Hibari to reply, Mimi threw herself at Sergio. _I have to end this quickly_, Mimi thought with determination.

Sergio smiled as he met Mimi head to head. Hibari's face remained impassive as he watched the battle taking place, now, several feet away from him. Mimi and Sergio were fighting at an incredible speed that even Hibari had a hard time reading.

Black streaks of lightning were crackling as the two met. The din of several crashes was faint. Hibari lowered his head until his bangs were covering his eyes. He twirled his tonfas silently before stepping forward.

x-x-x-x

Sergio gracefully tilted his head to the side, and the blade of a dagger barely missed him by a few centimeters. Mimi snarled as she twisted herself to kick out at the brunette. Sergio ducked and caught the kick with a hand, and with his immense strength, tossed her back.

Mimi disappeared in a black flash before appearing behind Sergio. Mimi let out a war cry. Mimi's eyes were dilated with fury as she lashed out with her dagger again. Sergio stepped to the side and leaped back. Mimi jumped onto where he had been moments before.

Clenching her hands to her side, black lightning started forming in her hands. The crackling sounds were menacing and Sergio unconsciously stepped back. But before Mimi could even use her attack, the black energy sputtered before exploding.

Mimi hissed when the eruption caused her to fly backward. Hitting a building, Mimi's body crumpled and fell to the floor. The Arcobaleno struggled to stand up, but the fire-back of the lightning had both drained her and wounded her.

Sergio seemed surprised at Mimi's mishap. He stood still from where he was. The pause was only momentary before Sergio laughed. "What's wrong, witch? Something happened?" The man's voice was mocking.

Mimi growled back in answer, and stepped forward, but dropped to her knees at the sudden movement. _Shit_. One of Mimi's eyes closed from the pain, while her hand clenched the place above her heart. The beating of the organ was erratic, and it burned. "Ack!" Mimi doubled over and started coughing in a fitful pattern.

Not wasting the vulnerability of Mimi, Sergio moved for his attack. His eyes were wide with excitement. His sharp canines glinted in the sunlight as his hand outstretched to the fallen Arcobaleno. Mimi couldn't move, her body had gone into a momentary paralysis. _MOVE! _Mimi begged her body. She clutched both her eyes shut. _This cannot be the end. _

x-x-x-x

Sergio didn't know what hit him until it was too late. His own body weight threw him against the cold hard steel, and gravity made it almost impossible for Sergio to dodge. Thus, when Hibari swung his tonfa, it hit its target spot-on.

Sergio's eyes widened comically as he was thrown from his course to the side. His body rammed against a solid brick wall, and he let out a small 'oof' as the wind was taken from his lungs. He fell on his face, and he started twitching. Sergio looked up from his position on the ground and glared at the prefect. "You…bastard!" He spat angrily.

"I will bite you to death," Hibari said almost coolly. He ran to Sergio and brought his tonfa down to smash the other man's head to the ground.

Sergio yelped and scrambled backward. Hibari's steel weapons narrowly missed him. Not looking back, Hibari addressed Mimi. "Herbivore. Don't interfere."

"Fuck…"was his answer. Mimi glared at the ground below her. "This is _my _fight, kid."

"_Was_ your fight. It's mine now," Hibari answered. If the baby could argue back with him, she should be fine for now.

Mimi clenched and unclenched her hands as she gritted her teeth. '_Weak__'_ was her thought. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Mimi tried to move her body again, but like many of the times before, it failed. Her body wasn't responding. The "complications" had returned. "DAMN IT!" Mimi lowered her head to the ground.

Hibari could hear the anguish and frustration in Mimi's voice, but he didn't comment or offer any comforting words to the Arcobaleno. His attentions were currently focused in beating the brunette in front of him.

The two males had analyzed each other, walking back and forth. Who was the stronger person? The question hung in the air as they leaped to meet each other. The answer could only be answered with the proof of the other's strength.

Sergio was initially surprised at Hibari's skill. It was almost on par with his. _Almost _being the key word. In time, Sergio's easy grin returned to his face as he started deflecting the tonfa blows that Hibari tried to place on him.

The fight continued to go on like this until Hibari, near the end of his patience, started increasing his speed. Sergio followed. It was a blur and nothing could be told visibly, but the sound of the occasional metal skidding closely with something was heard.

Sergio continued to use only his fists, revealing neither a weapon nor his powers (if he had one). Sergio kept his cool unlike his hot-headed opponent. His appearance may have been that of the easy-going type, but Sergio was a trained and experienced assassin. The tactic was simple: wear out one's opponent by letting them drain their energy on useless blows. It took longer than he thought, but he was awarded when Hibari paused slightly. The nanosecond was enough for Sergio. The brunette did an uppercut, and his fist met with Hibari's chin.

"Ha! We're even now, kid," Sergio said while smirking. Hibari glared at him while standing up from where he landed.

Sergio blew on his knuckles before cracking them. "You're good, but I'm afraid that I wasted too much time with you. My target is still waiting for me."

Hibari's eyes widened in fury, but he couldn't say anything. Hibari didn't want to admit it, but Sergio's punch had been strong. He had broken his jaw—a first for Hibari.

The prefect knew he had underestimated his opponent. But he told himself that the same mistake wouldn't be repeated twice. Hibari increased his awareness and caution as he stood up. Through sheer will alone Hibari was able to say something to Sergio. "Over my dead body," he hissed.

Admiration flitted through Sergio's eyes before disappearing. His violet eyes became cold. "I don't want to kill you, boy. I hate to see talent go to waste."

Though his words came out jumbled, Hibari was able to speak again. "Shut up."

x-x-x-x

Mimi grimaced as the feeling slowly returned to her arms and legs. Her tense muscles slowly started relaxing, but the payment for staying tense for so long, was immense. Cramps sucked. Mimi slowly stood up from her crouched position. She didn't want to surprise her already-weary body. Rolling her shoulders and stretching a little bit, Mimi bounced on her heels, and ran to the fight.

Multiple sounds of crashing echoed in the alleyway that the three had fallen into. Mimi blamed herself for dragging Hibari into this. It was all her fault. Once again, she had made a fatal choice.

Mimi kept telling herself to run. She couldn't flash across the distance right now. It was always dangerous to try to do that after her episodes—if she didn't want _that _to happen, especially. Her usually light body felt like lead, and Mimi was frustrated to see that her pace was slow.

It turned out she didn't need to run as far, because Hibari's form came flying at her. The prefect's body crashed into Mimi's, and both people landed in a heap of limbs. Mimi opened her eyes dazedly as she tried to stable her senses.

Hibari quickly got up and brushed the blood from his lips. His grey eyes were hard as he ran to the smirking Sergio. Mimi barely caught hold of his black jacket (which miraculously was still intact from the battle).

Hibari didn't look back. "Let go, herbivore."

"Make me," Mimi said through clenched teeth.

Hibari jumped and lashed out his tonfa. Sergio sidestepped it, but before he could move, Mimi let go of HIbari's jacket and threw herself over his shoulder. She snarled as she threw a dagger to the brunette.

Sergio staggered as he took a step back, and he hissed in pain when he tried taking out the dagger buried in his shoulder. "You bitch!"

Mimi panted. "Heh. That all you got asshole? I got plenty more where that came from."

Hibari pushed back Mimi. She, in turn, glared at him. "Get the fuck out of here," she hissed. "_I'm _fighting him."

Hibar's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm warning you, herbivore. Stop getting in my way. This is getting annoying."

"No dipshit! I'm trying to save your life, you fucking idiot!" Mimi nearly screamed. Hibari was so frustrating!

"I don't need saving," Hibari said calmly.

Mimi threw herself at the boy, but found herself stopped by something. She looked down to see a small hedgehog holding the edge of her robe with its teeth. "What is this?" Mimi asked in a flat tone.

Roll quivered in fear but didn't let go of the fabric in its mouth. He had to carry out the duty that his master had assigned him.

"Stay here," Hibari ordered with an air of finality. The aura around the prefect began to shift a little as the male leaned to the side a little.

Mimi's eyes widened when realization hit her. "NO HIBARI! DON'T—"

Purple flames alighted on Hibari's tonfa. The flames gave an amethyst glow to the dark alleyway of the fight. Hibari brought up his tonfa in front of him, and narrowed his eyes at Sergio.

Sergio's face became impassive, but his eyes gazed at the purple flames. Sergio slowly lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "You…" his shoulder started quivering. Suddenly, Sergio threw his head back and laughed. "This is great!" He leaned forward and clutched his stomach, not being able to control his laughter. Mimi looked with a horrified expression. Sergio wiped the tears that had leaked from the corner of his eyes. "Man…Mimi, I think I gotta thank you for _this_! Boss is going to be so proud of me!"

"What the hell are you babbling on about?" Hibari said impatiently. He leaped at the brunette.

Sergio grinned and caught the tonfa in his hand. His nonchalance only irked Hibari more. "So…this is the famous Vongola Cloud flames…it is very _nice_." Sergio's eyes became slits at the latter part.

Mimi shivered. What was this dark presence she was feeling right now? Something was off about Sergio. She quickly turned to Roll, who was still holding her. "You've gotta let go! I gotta go help him!"

Roll shook his head, but Mimi could tell that it was agitated as well. Mimi looked helplessly at Hibari who was struggling in Sergio's hold. "Let go," Mimi commanded fiercely. Her eyes became hard. "If you want to save your master, let go of me now!"

Roll froze in shock. In its moment of hesitation, Mimi wrenched herself away from its grip. _Please…don't tell me he completed that! Please! Don't let it be that! _

"Hibari!" Mimi used the last bit of her energy to flash across the distance. Gray eyes momentarily met green ones. Sergio smirked and everything became enveloped in a golden light.

x-x-x-x

It took some time to calm down the agitated Arcobaleno, but it was thanks to Reborn's ever cool presence that helped everyone. Reborn didn't show any hint of emotion at Gamma's outburst, but from the clenching of his hands, everyone could see that Reborn was pretty upset.

"I-I don't understand," Tsuna said from the doorway. Everyone turned to him. Tsuna's face was pale. "Who would try to murder Aria-san?"

"That's exactly what I want to know, Vongola," Gamma answered through clenched teeth. The blonde-haired man turned to Reborn, and pointed accusingly at the Arcobaleno as he spoke. "You betrayed Aria, and tried to kill her."

Something flashed in Reborn's eyes. "Don't underestimate me, Gamma," Reborn said dangerously. "I am in a volatile mood right now, and pointing fingers is not going to help your case."

Gamma's lips curled into a sneer. "Someone needs to face the punishment."

"That is for the Vindice to decide. And you have not actually found the culprit," Fon pointed out calmly.

"Does it matter? I know the murderer was an Arcobaleno!" Gamma bellowed.

The room was tense, and people could feel the anger flaring in the room. Tsuna looked around wildly in panic. "Reborn! Isn't there anything we can do?"

Reborn's eyes never left Gamma's. "I wouldn't know dame-Tsuna. But I do know that it could not be an Arcobaleno. All of us were together this week. It would've been impossible for one to leave without me noticing."

"And yet one did," Gamma answered smoothly.

Tsuna entered the room and stood in front of Gamma, blocking his view of Reborn. "Please Gamma-san," Tsuna implored desperately, "before accusing anyone, could you tell any details about this perpetrator?"

Gamma's hard blue eyes looked into Tsuna's wide caramel ones. There was a span of silence. "It was a she: green eyes and black hair," Gamma finally answered in a cold voice.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. He smiled hesitantly as he motioned to the still Arcobaleno in the room. "As you can see, Gamma-san, none of the Arcobaleno here match your description. Perhaps it was not an Arcobaleno," Tsuna added hopefully.

"I know what I saw, Vongola," Gamma icily said.

"There is no such Arcobaleno," Mammon said dryly. "I would bet my money that it was not an Arcobaleno."

"I second that!" Skull cried out.

Suddenly the Arcobalenos, except Reborn, started talking animatedly.

"I still think it's impossible, kora!" Colonello said.

"Imbeciles. If there was another Arcobaleno, I would know about it," Verde said smugly. He fingered his glasses. "Science never fails."

Tsuna clasped his hands around his ears as the noise in the room reached an intolerable volume. Several of the Arcobalenos had started to argue with Gamma, who equally fired back at them. "Enough!" Reborn barked.

The room became silent. "Until I see the _evidence_ of this accusation, I will not allow anymore threats unto us, Gamma," Reborn said softly. Leon flicked out a tongue lazily.

"And if the evidence does come? What will you do then, Reborn?" Gamma asked.

Reborn closed his eyes and sighed. "We will do as we see fit, Gamma. What the Arcobaleno do is none of your concerns." _There is no such Arcobaleno_ Reborn thought firmly.

Suddenly Fon smacked his ear with a palm. The Chinese Arcobaleno shut one eye in annoyance. "Gah! What is this sound?"

"What sound?" Skull irritatingly asked. "I don't hear anything."

"Perhaps, Fon is going crazy," Mammon sniggered.

Tsuna's hyper intuition started tingling. "Ack!" Tsuna's knees buckled underneath him. His head started hurting again, like that time when Chrome had first battled Mammon during the Ring Battles.

Instead of an image, Tsuna felt a brewing of mixed feelings. The most prominent was _fear_. Colors whirled by him, only to be swathed in darkness. "Something is coming!" Tsuna said through shut eyes.

Everyone cried out in alarm when the ceiling of Tsuna's room quivered. The surface of the tiles rippled as though it was water, and there was an incredible amount of pressure in the room. Everyone curled into a ball as they squeezed their eyes shut.

A small explosion sounded a few seconds later, and something black zipped out of the ceiling. Tsuna watched with amazed eyes as how a small dark hold disappeared from his ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" Skull cried out.

"P-Please…"came a weak voice.

The occupants in the room froze. They all turned around to Tsuna's desk, the spot near Reborn's arm chair.

Mimi clutched the wound on her stomach, and blood drops plopped down on the flawless mahogany surface of the table. She wheezed at the burning sensation in her abdomen but forced herself to speak. Several scratches were dotted on her face, and her clothing was torn. "Please," she repeated softly. "Help…him."

She tottered on the edge before falling down. Tsuna cried out and ran across the room. He safely caught Mimi in his arms. "W-Who are you?" Tsuna stammered to her when she looked at him blearily.

Mimi's eyes were dull as she gazed at Tsuna. "Save…Hibari..." she whispered. "Please... Save him… from my mistake…"

Tsuna was about to answer when someone interrupted him. "Don't answer her, Vongola," Gamma said coldly. His face was hard when he turned to Reborn. "It looks like we caught the murderer."

Tsuna remained stock-still, Mimi in his arms. Mimi was panting heavily, but had not yet lost consciousness. "Who's the murderer?" Mimi questioned while closing her eyes.

Gamma walked over to the pair, and Tsuna felt himself stiffen when he felt the man approach them. "You almost killed my boss. You need to pay."

Reborn interrupted the man. "I will take over, Gamma." Gamma hesitantly complied, but his jaws were locked into a grim line.

Mimi opened one eye when she heard Reborn jump down. She remained silent until it was Reborn who initiated the conversation. The other Arcobalenos merely watched; even Skull held his tongue.

Reborn showed neither contempt nor empathy. His voice was cool. "Are you an Arcobaleno?"

Mimi chuckled, but it came out more like a cough. "You could say that, I guess."

"You guess?" Reborn asked sharply.

"It's a complicated matter," Mimi whispered.

"Did you try to kill Aria, the boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia?"

"I know who she is," Mimi shot back. "And no, I did not _try to_. She was helping me find you guys." She motioned to the other Arcobalenos with a hand. "I guess…she was weaker than I thought, and the action proved to be too strenuous to her already-weak body. However I did not attack nor harm her in anyway," Mimi answered.

Mimi looked weary, but her expression was firm. Reborn pulled back from Tsuna and paced back and forth. Mimi spoke up again. "We need to rescue…Hibari."

"What happened?" Tsuna and Reborn asked at the same time.

"Oh…sorry," Tsuna lowered his head in embarrassment.

Mimi's bangs covered her eyes. "He got kidnapped by the Guerrio Family. It is all my fault."

"You seem to have a knack in hurting people," Gamma added.

Gamma's words stung and tears streamed down from Mimi's face. "Yes… And it seems that I cannot escape from it," Mimi answered in a hoarse voice.

Gamma looked taken aback at Mimi's reaction. Mimi looked down and clenched her cloak. "Please…I'm begging you to help me save your friend."

"How can we trust you, kora?" Colonello piqued.

Reborn looked at Tsuna expectedly, and the brunette complied. "I feel like I can trust Mimi," Tsuna said slowly. "I have had several…visions. And I have a feeling that they have to do with her."

Mimi glanced sharply at him, her posture suddenly alert. "Visions?" she questioned.

Reborn waved off Mimi's words, before asking, "Why would they kidnap Hibari? This is my first time hearing about the Guerrio Family. They would have no use for him."

"Isn't fate just a jolly good chap," Mimi said with a sad smile. "I don't know the exact reason of his kidnapping, but I have a pretty clear idea."

"What would that be?" Tsuna asked.

Mimi's eyes became dull again when she spoke. "Before I came here, I was held captive by the Guerrio Family for several years. I can't tell you the exact details right now, but I was their energy source of this machine they had created," Mimi's body started trembling, "I can only guess that when one of their member's witnessed Hibari's flames, he realized that he would be a better power source than me."

"They use Dying Will Flames?" Reborn's eyes became narrowed.

"Ay. The Vongola flames are famous, especially in terms of the Trinisette balance," Mimi answered. "It would be a great power source."

Reborn looked at Mimi. "There's a deeper problem, isn't there?" Mimi didn't answer him, but that was enough for the Mafioso. Reborn's voice became dark. "We have to rescue Hibari now, and stop this from becoming any bigger than it already is."

Everyone blinked in confusion, except Mimi who sighed in relief. _I'm one step closer_.

**[M&M] I keep telling myself I didn't fail ._. Hopefully I didn't. I'm so tired x_x It's like almost midnight! May I have somewhat piqued your interest in this story~ Review if you feel compelled~ Writing chibi loves you all 3 **

**[Libraax3] Though I have to say, you did an outstanding job in this chapter ! : Well done, friend. **

**Simple question you guys, do you want to see drawings of these characters? I would love to draw them if you guys want to see them! :D **

**Please Review! **


End file.
